Lords of Creation Central Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Lords of Creation forum-game that since June 2009 ; The Current Game * The Gods ** Avatars ** Exarchs ** Heroes * The World ** The Map of the World ** The Planes ** Landmasses ** Timeline * The Rules * Agents and Footholds * Domains * PP Entry Form -Not Updated Yet * PP Expenditures -Not Updated Yet * What is Wiki Upkeep? * Game History ; Unique Content * Classes * Races * Nations * Settlements * Organizations * Artifacts * Monsters * Plants * Creatures * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; The Archives * Creation * Shard Worlds * Galara * Aetheric Realms * LightVoid * Play Test * WorldWarp * The City * Gates of Eternity * Balance of Powers * Sheltering Darkness * Chaos Within * New Home * Remnants What's new *6/30/2014 - Wiki updated for new game, currently named bRemnants/b *12/26/2013 - Wiki updated for new game, New Home. * 1/17/2013 - Wiki updated for start of new game, titled Chaos Within. Previous LoC still needs to be placed on wiki. * 2/01/2011 - Worldwarp is viewable, but is still on its own wiki. I (and hopefully a few others) will make a conscious effort to copy content from that wiki to this one. So far, there are no issues with the other wiki. -- Xeadin * 6/25/2010 - LightVoid should be fully uploaded now. There are probably a lot of odd links, but nothing that should prevent one from browsing it. * 5/26/2010 - Aetheric Realms should be fully uploaded now. There are probably a lot of odd links, but nothing that should prevent one from browsing it. * 5/24/2010 - Galara should be fully uploaded now. There are probably a lot of odd links, but nothing that should prevent one from browsing it. * 6/4/09 - This wiki is created! Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. About the Wikia Lords of Creation Central (LOC Central) is intended to be a central repository of Lords of Creation games. This means it includes information from multiple iterations of the game, from the old Galara setting to, hopefully, many settings in the future as well. This creates a central repository for gods, homebrew content, and other such elements created for these games. Perhaps you'll like a specific setting and want to go with that, or perhaps you'll prefer a mishmash of several LOC settings. LOC Central is here to serve your needs. If you are interested in the game itself, check out the Introduction page Featured Video Use this section to show a featured image or video __NOEDITSECTION__ The Rules Category:Browse